Takeover
by Ninja Giraffe
Summary: Daltonverse: Dwight finds himself somewhere that looks suspiciously like hell.


** I was talking to Silver Fox Animagus and she was all upset that Dwight is a fictional character, because he's so totally awesome. So she said 'damn Dwight to hell.' That started another conversation about how if Dwight found himself in hell he would just perform excersims on all the demons there. So this cracky little fic was born!**

**We took turns writing it, alternating every other paragraph for the most part. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any part of C P Coulter's amazing Daltonverse, or Supernatural. **

* * *

><p>Dwight walked around yet another bright red, gleaming hot pillar tentatively. The last time he had attempted to move quickly but had wound up somehow managing to set off a stream of boiling how water and steam coming up from the ground. If he hadn't had his hunters' reflexes no doubt he would have been boiled with the steam. He wasn't quite sure where he was, but it looked suspiciously like hell. Thank Castiel he had his holy water spray with him, wherever he was. Every now and again he would shoot a spray onto something that seemed especially demonic.<p>

Dwight held his water pistol out in front of him, depending on it to help him survive this apparent hell he had fallen into. He didn't remember dying, but he had remembered there'd been a fire of some sort, and now he was here. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye and he sprayed it with the holy water as he was doing for all the other demons here. However, this supposed demon was different. This demon protested. "Hey!" It sputtered, in reaction to the water being sprayed in its face. "Dwight!"

Dwight was taken aback by the fact that the thing knew his name, and holding the pistol out in front of him, he turned around slowly.

His eyes widened in recognition as he lessened his grip on the pistol and lowered it slightly. "Alan?"

Dwight could only stand and stare at his younger brother for a few moments, processing what he was seeing. without moving his eyes from where they stared into Alan's he tentatively brought his spray bottle up and sprayed the boy in the face again. "Hey!" he shouted, wiping the water off of his face and blinking to get it out of his eyes. Dwight couldn't decide whether this was a malignant spirit or really his brother. It couldn't be his brother-his brother was dead. Or maybe it was his brother; this did look like hell after all. But that would mean that he was dead...and in hell...he and his brother had both done some bad things, he knew that, but surely not enough to warrant being sent to hell. Dwight decided that the only way he would be able to distinguish a spirit from his real brother would be to ask the boy something only Alan could possibly know. Dwight narrowed his eyes in suspicion trying to think of a suitable question.

Once Dwight thought of a question he held his water pistol out at arm's length, and asked slowly "What did you give me for my twelfth birthday?"

The boy in question didn't look unnerved by Dwight's actions. He seemed a little shaken from getting squirt with the holy water twice, but other than that he looked calmly back at Dwight. He furrowed his eyebrows together to try and remember, and then he said "The replica I made of Ruby's demon killing knife."

Dwight's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening. He took his bag of rock salt and sprinkled a line of it on the ground between him and the boy. "Come here."

The boy walked collectedly over the line of salt until he was standing directly in front of Dwight.

Dwight decided that he had taken enough precautions against possible demons, and he wrapped his arms around his brother pulling him into a tight hug. "It really is you, isn't it?" He whispered into Alan's ear.

Dwight pressed his face into Alan's hair, inhaling the scent that had once been so familiar to him, and had never been quite forgotten. Though Alan had grown considerably he still stood a full head shorter than Dwight. Dwight tangled his hands in Alan's clothing, unwilling to let him go despite the noises of protest the smaller boy was making. It was only when Dwight swore he felt something move against his ankle that he let Alan go, his spray bottle immediately at the ready, finger on the trigger. He threw Alan his bag of rock salt, not wanting his younger brother to be unarmed in this hell hole of demons. "Alan", Dwight addressed him, everything about his posture and tone of voice screaming 'dramatic', "we are going to take over hell."

Alan looked at the bag of salt in his hand, and then eyed his older brother. "Take over hell?" He repeated slowly.

Dwight's eyes widened. "Well of course! I don't know what we're both doing down here, but we can't just ignore the fact that there are demons running loose everywhere. We've got to do something."

"Like what? Throw salt everywhere and hope for the best?"

Dwight shrugged. "Sounds good to me. And I'll spray a demon every time we see one."

Alan laughed. "I guess that could work."

The two brothers walked over to a pillar and crouched behind it. Dwight held his water pistol at the ready and Alan started to make a salt circle around them. "This could be our base." Dwight said.

Alan finished placing salt in a circle around the pillar and turned to smile at Dwight. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Alan" Dwight answered simply, a small smile playing at his lips while he walked around the pillar in their salt circle, spraying it haphazardly with his holy water. The more he walked around it, the more he realized that the natural formations of the rock looked something like one of those fake rock climbing walls. And the pillars were pretty close together..."Hey Alan!" Dwight shouted, and once Alan had come around near Dwight he started climbing up. "Follow me!" he called down as he continued to climb. Once they had both reached the top of the pillar they realized just how large a place they were in, every part of the monumental red room looking like every other part. Dwight noticed there was another pillar not five feet away from the one where he and his brother were both haphazardly balancing. Dwight leaped across the space, landing on the other pillar, arms swinging around for a few moments before he regained his balance. He turned back towards his brother, who was staring at him with something akin to admiration in his eyes. Dwight's eyes narrowed in determination. "Let's do this thing"

The two boys continued to jump from pillar to pillar, Dwight spraying demons down below and Alan throwing salt on them. As Dwight ran and jumped onto a pillar he landed awkwardly and was sent tumbling off of the red marble and onto the hard stone floor head first. His vision blacked out, the only noise remaining being his brother shouting at him to wake up. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath, only to be sent into a coughing fit from the copious amounts of thick smoke hanging in the air. He sat up quickly, eyes stinging and head throbbing, immediately looking around for his brother, only to find that he was surrounded by his friends. They were all relieved that he had woken up, and wasted no time in ushering him towards the fire escape. Through all the panic and the smoke Dwight could only think one thing: Had that been real? Or had it just been happening in his head?


End file.
